Marry Me, Malfoy
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Dedicated to Stephanie. My short story about Steph and Draco. Very funny. I'm going to add a few other chapters soon.
1. Marry Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my friend Stephanie. (Yes, I own you now Steph.)

A/N: Dedicated to Stephanie who's been wanting to snag Draco for the past fifty-million years. by the way, I'm writing in your POV Steph.

_**Marry Me, Malfoy**_

There he was, the provocative, arousing, luscious blonde with his boxers and a t-shirt on. Draco Malfoy.. _oooh,_ the name bubbled in my head making it very hard to think straight. He strutted down the Slytherin Common Room stairs and sat across from me in a comfy couch. How jealous I was of the couch...Oh King of Sex Gods, why must he be so delicious?

To think, here I was in nothing but my night gown, hiding my blushing face behind a magazine while the sexy sex muffin sat just inches away. If only I had the guts to reach over and kiss the living daylights out of him. If only! **If only!**

Mother of Holy Mercy, Draco is looking at me with his beautiful baby blue eyes. I could melt just looking at him. Hell, I think I _am _melting! I have an idea! I'll put my magazine down, return the look he's giving me, and then we'll end up in bed together. Sounds **_great_** to me. Oh, but what if his bed is too _small_? Oh, no matter, I'll just have to lay on top of him...Or vice-versa.

Holy Moses, I'm going to die. Draco is alone with me in this room.

"Stephanie," Draco spoke to me! **Bloody Hades Burning Fire!** "Stephanie?"

Snap out of it Steph, "Hi, sorry I was just thinking for a minute." Phew..I survived.

He smiled his gorgeous smile, "I was wondering if...if you wanted to go to the Spring Fling together. I mean, it _is_ tomorrow, after all, and neither of us have dates.. You _don't _have a date, do you?"

"...Yeah...I mean No, I don't have a date...and Yeah, I'll go with you." I've died...

"Great!" Draco stood up and approached me, "Then I'll see you tomorrow. I need to get an early night's rest."

I stood up, bumping into Draco on accident. My wobbly body found itself falling into Draco's arms, but I awoke from that daydream. Malfoy grinned again, kissed me on the cheek, and ran upstairs to the boys' dormitory. _That was not a daydream_. I've died and gone to Heaven.

I walked upstairs and got into bed knowing I would never again wash my cheek.

0o0o0o0o

"Damn it all," I yelled, trying to pull my summer dress over my head without ruining my hair.

Carrie, my Slytherin friend, helped me out, "Never do your hair before putting your clothes on again. It really messes it up."

"Uhh...I know that _now_! You should've told me before I put ten pounds of gel in my hair. Now it's all flakey and shit." I wasn't about to take another shower.

"So-rry" Carrie said with an attitude, "I guess I'll have to help you fix your hair now.."

"No," I didn't need her to make my hair worse, "I'll live. Besides, Draco is my date."

Carried turned me around and glanced srtaight in my eyes, "Yeah, Draco's your date. That's _why_ you should fix your hair. You've been wanting him for how many years now?"

"Since we came to the school." I told her.

"Yeah, that's a long time. It's your chance to ask him to be your boyfriend." She had a point.

I laughed, "Can't we just skip that boyfriend nonsense and go directly to man and wife?"

Carrie shook her head, "Yeah right. And I'll just go marry Justin Timberlake because he's so looking forward to seeing me-the girl who doesn't exist in his life."

"Since when did you like Justin Timberlake?"

0o0o0o0o

Nervously, I walked into the Great Hall. I spotted Draco talking with some of his friends and immediately ran over to his side.

"Hey, Draco." I greeted him.

He replied by taking my hand in his, and saying, "Hello my beautiful Stephanie. Would you like to dance?"

"Hell yes...err...I mean sure." Man, I needed to act cool, not like a fool. get it together Stephie!

His strong arms wrapped gently around my waist and my shaking arms went over his shoulders. We danced for most of the night. I was definitely in Heaven.

After the dance, Draco and I snuck outside onto a balcony. The stars were so pretty, glaring down at us from above. I thought I could fly away when draco stepped into the moonlight. He was so handsome...So..._mine_.

"Stephie," He whispered, pulling me closer, "You think I never noticed you in school before, right?"

"...Sort of..." I was now blushing.

He placed his hand on my cheek. This night was _not_ happening.

"Well, I did notice you. I just had so much going on in my life, and I was blind to see that you and I have a connection. I know we don't talk a lot, but I feel like I really know you. You're smart, spunky, funny, spontaneous, and cute. Everything I want in a female." My arms and knees collapsed, but I still stood. I think I was turning into Jello.

Taking a deep breath, I blurted, "Marry Me, Malfoy!"

Draco laughed, and I suddenly died...in a bad way...

"Sorry..." Appologizing wouldn't get me out of this emberassment.

Stopping his laughter, Draco started to kiss me...passionately kiss me.. I was now back in Heaven.

He pulled away, "You don't have to be sorry...but maybe we can start off as boyfriend/girlfriend for now.. Is that alright? At least we are at legal marriage age."

Giggling, I agreed, "Sure, sexy."

Out of the blue, Filch burst through the doors to the balcony and began yelling at us. He pulled us inside the castle and told us to explain ourselves.

"I'm Stephanie... I have blue eyes-"

"Not _that_ kind of explaining!" Filch was ripshit.

Draco hid a chuckle, "Then you should specify what you mean."

"You hooligans were kissing out there. There is punishment for staying out late. Especially for naughty reasons like that!" Filch's cat meowed after his shouting.

I took a deep breath, looked at Malfoy, and retorted, "Yeah, well you're just jealous because the only female _you_ get is your cat!"

Before Filch could say anything, Draco and I ran to the Slytherin Common Room together. Maybe old Filch just gave up.. Or maybe he knew we were right.

"That was brilliant." Draco complimented me while catching his breath.

Hugging him tightly, I said, "Just like you."

We said goodnight to each other and had one last kiss. Draco went to the boys' dorm rooms, and I went to the girls dorm rooms.

I sighed as I got into bed and though, _Finally...I'm Mrs. Stephanie Malfoy._


	2. Make A Baby

Disclaimer: I only own my plot and character but nothing of J.K Rowling's is mine.

A/N: For you, steph! changed last name for security obviously lol. ANother chap on it's way a lil after this. I already have a plan for chap 3.

_**Make A Baby**_

So utterly fabuloso! Draco, my main squeeze, and I have been assigned the **Greatest Project on the Face of the Earth!** For Defense Against the Dark Arts, we have to take a little egg, draw a face on it, and protect it from all evil... We have to pretend the egg is our baby!

Double droolness...

I'm not sure I understand _why_ we have to do this project, or _what _it has to do with Defense Class, but I'm as happy as ...well, **me!**

"Let's name her Theresa.." I held the egg in my hand.

Draco looked at it with disgust, "I hate eggs.."

**"It is not an egg!" **I yelled, "It's a baby!"

"Well," Draco smiled, "_Stop yelling around the baby_."

I gave the egg a kiss on it's forehead...Or what you could consider a forehead.

"You're going to get salmonella if you keep putting your mouth all over that egg."

Laughing, I blurted, "But putting my mouth all over _you_ won't."

Draco's eyes shot open in shock. Perfect. He asked, "Will you ever behave?"

"Not as long as I am who I am."

Gilderoy sockbrain walked around the room to check on our status. We had just finished wrapping a small blanket around the lower part of the egg when he reached us. At first, he said nothing and just watched us make a mini bed out of cardboard.

Then Lockhart finally spoke up, "You can use magic, you know."

I flashed an overly-happy smile at him, "We know that. We choose to do it our own way, thank you very much."

God, I hated that moronic teacher. After he walked away, I sneaked a kiss on Draco's cheek. We were such a perfect couple. Far better than that stupid Weasley and Granger. See, Draco and I were very intimate. Unafraid to show our public affection. He loved me for me, despite my tiny flaw of insanity. I loved him as well, even though he apparently didn't love our egg baby.

Next class was Potions with none other than Snippy Snape. I sat next to Draco and Goyle, with a few other friends behind us. Our egg baby was doing well, for she was sleeping. Little Theresa with her kind blue eyes...Well, I would imagine they were blue since Draco and I both had blue, and the only ways they would be different are from either a genetic thing or if I slept with another man. But that wouldn't happen considering I am not a slu-

"Ms. Franklin," Snape caught my attention, "Have you been paying attention at all?"

I suddenly gave an attitude, knowing I could get away with it. "Professor, I would appreciate it if you called me by my new last name. My baby, Theresa, should be raised knowing her father and I are very committed."

"Very well then," Snape sneered and asked, "What is your new last name?"

Draco shot me an odd glance, but then smiled.

I replied, "Malfoy."

"Alright," correcting himself, Snape said, "Ms. _Malfoy, _will you please pay more attention. I understand you have an egg to take care of, which is in my opinion, very rediculous, but it's time for Potions."

And Stephanie gets away with Snape once again. In total of this year, that leaves: **Stephanie 10, Snape 1. **

Being Slytherin is very awesome. End subject.

Draco and I decided that he would take the baby first as we parted. I had a flying class while he had to attend Charms. My day was progressing quite positively. The egg project was going well, and hopefully it would stay this way for the whole week. Now, if we had a real baby, things wouldn't be so peachy. A crying, hungry, wet, dirty, tired...cute, adorable, sweet, perfect, angelic, clean, sparkling baby is just what we needed! If we were only older, I would be begging Draco to make a baby with me. Hmm.. This gave me an idea. Perhaps I could talk Draco into 'adopting' a first year with me. We could teach the little bugger how this school runs, and make sure they don't get trampled by older people. Or, we could make sure they aren't brainwashed by Potter and his crew. Brilliant!

After my class, I met Draco in front of the Arithmancy classroom. He seemed very worried... **And was eggless!**

**"Draco Cornelius Malfoy," **I began outraged, "you had better tell me where our child is or I will break you!"

He raised an eyebrow, "My middle name isn't Cornelius."

"I know.." I said sweetly, "It just sounded nice." My outrageous-ness came back, "Now where's our baby?"

Draco frowned, "Someone took it. I was talking to Goyle and then the egg was gone, cardboard box and all."

"Ugh! You are a horrible father." I folded my arms and looked around. "So...what do we do now?"

Draco was suddenly laughing. He stared at something behind me. I turned around to see Goyle holding our baby.

"Oh!" I grunted and took Theresa from his hold, "You guys planned this! Horrible people. Goyle," I pushed on his shoulder, "you were going to be the Godfather."

"Sorry honey," sweetly, Draco appologized, "but you needed to be scared. This is a project to see what would happen if we had a real baby. What if it was kidnapped? You never know, so that's why we did it."

"Yeah right." A smile gradually formed on my face, "I still love you."

Goyle playfully slapped Draco on the back and entered the classroom. The bell rang, but I still gazed at my beloved boyfriend. He closed in on me and gave me a kiss. And without warning, he leaned over and kissed our egg baby on it's forehead.

As cute as it was, that didn't stop me from mumbling, "Bloody hypocrite."


End file.
